Devil's Assistant
by WolfLover17
Summary: Victoria changes Bella. Bella becomes the Devil's Assistant. Which means the God and the Devil have agreed on one person that will help 'purify' the human race and occasional vampire of murderers, rapists, and etc. Adopted from StarsInTheDarkSky.
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from StarsInTheDarkSky

Bella's POV

I awoke from the burning pain that is the vampire change. I was in the woods. Strange, I thought, I remember being by the beach. I walked until I found a small creek. I could see my reflection in the water. I was hot. I had perfect pouty red lips, my breasts had filled out to a D, I was curvy, and my eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue. WAIT BLUE! I thought new born eyes were supposed to be red. And why wasn't I thirsty. I gasped. I was one freaky vamp. I heard some people talking. It sounded like they were talking to a girl. I could hear her cries of pain. I ran in the direction the sound was coming from.

I climbed into a tree to avoid being seen and to see better. Right below me there was a teen girl lying on the ground naked, bleeding. She was in the feetle position, sobbing quietly. There were three men surrounding her. "Come on girly. You can go another round." One of the sick bastards said. "NO! Please don't." Cried the girl. I could hear the fear in her voice.

I had enough of this. I jumped in front of the girl. "You're not going to touch another hair on her head." I said as I dropped into a crouch. The men were smart enough to know to be afraid. They ran away. I chased them until I knew the girl couldn't hear. Then I ran ahead, the men, obviously thinking they lost me, smiled and turned to walk back to the girl. When their backs were to me I struck. Graceful as a gazelle I snapped their necks. I put the bodies in a spot where they wouldn't be found.

I walked back to the girl. She was still sobbing, but not as much. I crouched in front of her. "Do you need me to take you to a hospital?" She nodded. I took off the hoodie I was wearing and gave it to her. I turned so she could have some privacy. "I-I'm done." She stuttered. I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the hospital. I let her down in the woods by the parking lot. I couldn't risk anyone questioning why me, a mere girl, can pick up and hold this teenage girl.

I left as soon as she was inside. I ended up somewhere in Texas. I was walking in the forest when I was tackled. I was pinned to the ground by a blond vampire. A girl was standing behind him. They were covered in scars. The man looked shocked by my eye color. I took this opportunity to throw him off of me. He slammed into a tree. The girl didn't even bother helping him. "I'm sorry for Peter's actions. He's always like this with new vampires in the area. I'm Charlotte by the way." She smiled at me. I replied "It's not your fault and I was on your property." By now the man had gotten out of his shock. He smirked at me. "Feisty one aren't you. I like that in a girl." Charlotte rolled her eyes. I was confused. A minute ago Peter wanted to kill me and now he was hitting on me. "We generally have an open marriage." Charlotte explained.

_~A few weeks later~_

I have been living with Peter and Charlotte for about three weeks, now. Peter still offered to let me join him and Charlotte. I accepted once. Don't judge me, after dating Edward I had a lot of sexual tension that needed to be released.

Right now I was thinking about a strange letter I had received.

"_I have been watching you for a while. It started when you were human. I knew you had the potential to become my assistant. This was proved further when you killed the men that were harassing that teenage girl."___How did the stranger know of that? No one was there to witness except the girl and she couldn't know anything. Was I careless to let her live? I continued reading**. **_"I know of your horrible ex. I can help you get your revenge. He and his family will wish they never left you. I will warn you there is one that will live. They will become your mate. You will rule the vampire race with them by your side. You will receive profiles each week. You will need to find these humans, or vampire, and kill them. They have hurt someone and need to be punished. This is where I come in. Once they are killed they will be sent to the firey pits of hell."_

_Signed,_

_**The Devil**_

I was so confused. I was The Devil's Assistant. I don't know why, but the thought made me feel giddy. "Bella…Bella…BELLA!" I was snapped out of my thoughts from Charlotte calling my name. "Yes, Charlotte, are you in need of assistance?" She looked at me with a confused expression on her perfect face. "No, it's just that you've got another letter." She handed it to me. I ripped it open.

Inside was a profile of a man.

**Name: Michael John Davis**

**Age: 23**

**Description: Caucasian male, 6 foot 3 inches, 130 pounds, has 3 kids, married to Rose Bell Davis (maiden name Smith)**

**Offence: Killed and raped 3 girls aging 6-9**

**Last Seen: Dallas, Texas**

**Scent: Leather, sweat, and burning tires**

I was furious when I saw what he did. Those poor children. I ran up to my room and went to my closet. I had, for some reason unknown to me, bought clothes that were only black and that could be used for training and hunting. I dressed in a black skintight shirt, black soffe shorts. I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I was ready for the hunt.

**I hope you liked it. For those of you who didn't see my note in my previous stories, I will no longer accept reviews like "Please update." Or "I love it." I want reviews that help me be a better author. For every review like this I will not update for another day. It's not as hard as you think. It could be something like you want this chapter in another character's POV. Be creative and tell me what you like, point out my mistakes, if I made this unclear to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I have received a review. It was unsigned, so I can't message them back. It was under the name TheDevil'sWings. To respond to your review, I don't know a lot about gore and how to make it more like the actual gore fest it should be. I'll try my best to do so. I'm not very descriptive in my stories. I tend to focus on the plot and not details, but I hope it'll get better as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I feel horrible. I have been hunting for three days straight, trying to get the smell of Isabella Swan's blood out of my head. To top it all off EVERYONE blames me for this. I could have handled the paper cut, but Edward just had to throw Isabella into a pile of glass. And then have seven vampire's bloodlust on top of that. Even Carlisle's, they all act like he's a god for being able to work in a hospital. I knew better than that, I know he has to hunt periodically through the day, and he STILL has slipups. I see him burning his clothes that are covered in blood. I see the red eyes.

Peter's POV

My spidey senses are tingling. Jasper's coming for a visit; I wonder what he'll think of our newbie. Speaking of Bella, where is she? Just then I see her speed by me and to her room. Damn that girl is fast, faster than your average newborn. I wonder what she's doing, I know for a fact that she isn't going hunting. She wouldn't need new clothes for that. I was straining my ears to listen to her as it was. WHAT THE HELL! She disappeared; she's not in her room anymore.

Charlotte's POV

I wonder where that girl is going and I wish I knew what that note said. Whatever it says must be bad. I don't need my mate's power to know that she wasn't going to be back for a few days and when she does come back she'll be happier. Maybe she's finishing some unresolved business.

Bella/Her Inner Demon's POV

I let my instincts take over, my inner demon snapped into place and I took off running in the direction of my prey. The stench of burning tires, sweat, and leather was strongest near the border. There was a faint smell of honeysuckle, pineapple, and coconut. They were mixed together, but I could tell it was three different people. My mouth watered for a moment until I realized the three scents must be the girls.

I put the inner demon in its cage again. I put on a smile and walked to the closest shop. I pulled out the picture, thankful that I was able to remember it in my fury, and asked the man working the counter "Have you seen this man recently?" It was hard to focus, because to be honest, this man was drool worthy. I could clearly see all of his muscles through the thin shirt he was wearing. His hair was a gorgeous brunette with natural blonde highlights; I could tell they were natural because they didn't have that horrid chemical stench to them.

His eyes were vivid green with gold and brown specks in them. His lips, oh god, were completely kissable. I could… "Yes m'am, he was here yesterday. "I was happy to be able to get a step closer, but sad to have to leave him. Hmmm, maybe I could…just for one night. I snapped out of it. Bad horny Bella. "Thank you, sir." I told the man. When I was alone, I let the demon, who I decided to call Izzy, out.

Izzy's POV

I'm so glad to be out Bella's mind. I rolled my neck and stretched until I wasn't so stiff. Then, I focused my mind on the hunt. I let my mind find him (she can track like Demetri, she used it earlier but I didn't mention it). He was in a house somewhere nearby. Look at that he has a family. Bastard doesn't deserve to be happy. Even hell would be too good for him. I took off towards the house. It was your average brick house, nothing special. I couldn't get him yet because his family was in there, and I wasn't told to kill them. They were all sleeping. I would wait until he left for 'work' the next morning. I climbed an oak tree, leaned back, and prepared to be there for a while.

At about 5:30 a.m., I heard an alarm go off. My eyes snapped to the master bedroom. IT was awake. He was getting ready for his next kill. I waited for him to leave the house so I could follow him.

I saw he was going to walk past an alley. I smirked and hid in the alley, so I was just inside. I timed myself just right so I walked into him. "I'm sorry Mister. I wasn't looking." I was hiding my red eyes under my hair. "It's ok, I wasn't looking either. How about I take you out for a cup of coffee?" I pretended to be scared, when really I was smirking inside. "I-I d-don't think t-that's a good i-idea." I stuttered. It smirked, "Just don't fight and you'll have a good time." While saying this he was simultaneously walking towards me. I was backing up until I hit the wall. He stood a few feet ahead of me. I lifted my head up so it could see my eyes.

His eyes widened with fear.

"W-w-what are you?" He asked me. I could smell his fear.  
>"Your worst nightmare." I told him quietly. I slowly walked so I was in his face. I put my fingers on his forehead.<br>"Stop, get away from me." I pulled my fingers down his face as slowly as I could, drawing blood.  
>"Did those little girls ask you to stop? Did they say get away from me?" I questioned. I push my nails in deeper. I was pulling away his flash.<br>"Please stop I won't do it again." _That_'s _they all say_, I thought. I pushed as deep as I could. I pushed my fingers in to his mouth. I pulled at his cheek that my fingers were through.  
>"Why you needed to be punished for what you did." I pulled as hard as I knew that would rip his cheek off of his face. I looked down at him and saw his teeth and jaw. "You sick bastard you killed little girls and now you will be killed for what you have done." He tried to get away but I grabbed his hair, laughing manically. "You aren't going anywhere." I pulled <em>the thing<em> back and pulled his hair off his head, chunk by chunk. By the end he was screaming bloody murder. I could see his skull. It was a reddish white color.  
>"Please I have a family. I have 3 kids and a wife at home." He whimpered.<br>"And so did those three girls. They had a family. They had parents or someone that loved them, but you took that away from them by killing them." My voice grew louder so at the end I was screaming at him. I could feel the venom dripping down my chin. It burned slightly but I didn't give a fuck. All I cared about was finally killing the bastard.

"I've had my fun. Bye now." I pushed both my hands in to his throat and pulled his neck apart. I felt his blood on me dripping down. I smiled because I knew I had just done my first kill…..and I loved it! I walked away from the body with a smile on my face. I knew my new boss was proud of me.

Special thanks to MaxRide1432 who helped me write the gore scene. They will be helping with every one, if possible, of them. Unfortunately this also means that I will not update as much as I like. Most of you writers know that you get writer's block and you have other things to do and MaxRide1432 is no exception. They have other priorities and I want them to work on their stories before helping me. So I will update when I can. I was thinking of doing a gore-free version of this story for those who don't really want to read that part. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's POV

I was dripping with the blood of my prey. I knew I would have to have a long shower when I got home. My clothes were shredded too. Great, I thought, I actually liked to that shirt. I ran all the way back to Peter and Charlotte's and entered through my window. I grabbed a purple shirt and black soffe shorts. The bathroom with my stuff was downstairs so I had to walk out looking like I was mud wrestling.

The moment I walked downstairs Peter and Charlotte gasped. "What happened to you?" asked Charlotte. "I had to take care of something." I said. My voice implied that they shouldn't ask questions and I didn't give them any time to think of any.

I took a long shower, making sure all the twigs and dirt were out of my hair. I took at least an hour before I was completely clean. I changed into my clothes and left my hair down. The moment I walked downstairs Charlotte was handing me an envelope. I knew what it was the moment I saw it.

I ran outside and into the woods that surrounded the house. Once I got far enough away I jumped to the top of the highest tree and sat on a branch. I opened the letter. Inside it read:

_You did well for your first time. I can't promise they will be less messy in the future._

_Even though you killed the man, you have not actually accepted my offer._

_I will be sending you the information for a vampire. To accept my offer you are_

_to kill them and keep the head._

That's not a problem. I already told myself I would accept the offer anyway. The head thing was a little weird though. I continued reading.

_Since I cannot force you into accepting I have to tell you that you will_

_be asked to kill a once beloved family member. I will not force you to do_

_this, but you may if you please._

_In return for your help you will be granted whatever your heart desires, _

_but I can tell you that you are powerful enough as it is_

_so don't waste my time on that, if you will._

_Signed,_

_**The Devil**_

I'm going to do it no matter what happens.

Peter's POV

That girl was crazy. She left for three days and came back looking like she fell in a mud puddle and slept in trees. She was calm, but it was an eerie calm. Maybe Major could help her with his power. I pulled out my cell phone and called him. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Sup fucker" he greeted me.

"I need your help." I didn't bother with my usual joking manner. I got straight to the point.

"What happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"We're fine, but we've…adopted, so to say, a newborn. She's calm, but it's different. I can't explain it. Just get down here soon."

"I'll be there in a few hours" We continued to talk for a few more minutes when I heard this.

"Peter, can we go hunt?" It was the newborn. How does she know my name when I don't even know hers?

"Was that her?" asked Jasper. I forgot he was on the phone still.

"Yeah, I gotta go take her hunting."

"Be careful." I hung up. I turned to the newborn that was standing by the door. I nodded as if to say "Let's go" We took off running. I noticed she looked as if she was holding back. How fast is she? After about 15 minutes, we arrived at a town. It was crawling with murderers and rapists.

I took her into an alley; she got a weird expression on her face, almost as if this reminded her of something. "Now let your instincts free." I told her. Her head snapped up and looked at me. "I-I can't" Now I was confused. "Why not?" I questioned. "Everyone will die and I haven't been told to kill them yet by master." Master?

Bella's POV

I don't like it. Izzy takes over me too much. I'm not weak and pathetic, but I'm not as murderous as Izzy is. I do know the difference between right and wrong, Izzy doesn't. As Bella I will hesitate to kill, but Izzy won't think twice about killing someone. I am not thirsty like a newborn should be, but I want to be on the safe side. Also, I refuse to subject Peter to Izzy. I don't want to be a burden to them either. This is why I keep my room clean and do little things to help.

Peter was looking at me weirdly. "I can't do it. I'm going home." I told Peter. "Alright, if you're sure." I know I am. I will hunt alone from now on. Izzy will do the picking of who to kill. I walked out of the alley and into every human's sight. It was cloudy so they weren't staring at my sparkles. I knew they were looking at my inhuman beauty. I knew I was beautiful even as a vampire, but I still don't want the attention. I want people to look at me because they like who I am, not what I look like.

I looked up at Peter and saw that he looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Just ask me already." I told him. He snapped out of his thoughts. "I just wanted to know what your name is." He replied. "Half the time it's Bella, but others it's Izzy. You'll know which is which, trust me."

Peter's POV

Now I was even more confused. She just told me she has two names. Good thing Jasper's coming, maybe he can help find some information on this…Bella/Izzy.

Charlotte's POV

I knew that Jasper would be here soon. He called me to tell me he was going to be there in an hour or two. I was in the middle of hunting in a town in Dallas, so I ran home. When I got there I noticed Peter and Bella weren't there. He probably took her hunting, I thought.

I quickly cleaned up the little mess there was. The only room I was worried about was Bella's. She seemed like a person that hates messy things, but she was a newborn. I quickly checked her room to find everything in order. Bless her heart, she taught herself how to control her newborn strength. Peter and I don't know how to deal with newborns like this. That was always Jasper's specialty.

Jasper's POV (Before he leaves)

I finally have an excuse to leave this…family. The only ones I will miss will be Emmett and Rosalie. Fuckward and my sad excuse of an ex-wife can rot in hell for all I care. She fucking cheated on me with a nomad of all people.

I ran to my room. Alice had kept our old room so I took one of the guest rooms. Esme decorated it, even though I rarely used it. I grabbed my phone and was about to leave the room and house.

"Where are you going?" It was…


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. I have two things to say.**

**First, I'm looking for a story. I remember it was Bella and Jasper. I also remember something about Bella waking up as a vampire and everyone heard a crash of two bodies. They thought it would be Bella and Edward hugging or something. But it turned out to be Bella attacking Edward, defending Jasper, I think. I think there was something about someone suggesting they buy Bella a puppy or kitty and someone asking something like "Wouldn't it be eaten?"**

**Second, this for Soul Eater and Twilight lovers. I have a new crossover story called Stronger Than I Looked. I don't know how to describe it. I don't think I did a good job on the summary, but please read it. I think people will like. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I don't think a lot of people read Soul Eater x Twilight crossovers. It doesn't seem like it's popular with a lot of people. I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you haven't watched Soul Eater I really, really, really, really recommend it.**

**If these two things get done then I will update on this story. I won't until this happens so I suggest you read.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I haven't been able to think of anything for this. This chapter could probably be called a filler, but it's a chapter, nonetheless. I've been busy writing for my story Stronger Than I Looked and I finally convinced my friend to get a fanfiction account. So now she wants my help with writing a story. She can't think of anything and is making me come up with a plot. I think it's gonna be fun and a little annoying helping her.

I'm having to teach her some things before we can start writing. According to her she's not a good writer, but I think she'll make an excellent story.

As soon as we publish the first chapter, I'll let you guys know so you can read it if you want.

Also, this story will be on hold so I can think this plot through. I failed to do so before I started so I have no idea where this will go.

_XOXOXO _ ~ _WolfLover17_

Jasper's POV

It was…Esme. Her eyes roamed over me and my stance.

I was about to jump out of the window so I guess it's obvious I'm leaving again.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Peter and Charlotte need my help with something." I answered, unwilling to give more information than was needed.

"You know if you hang around them too much you'll slip up." She told me. The saddest part was that she actually believed it.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I told her.

Just then Dickward had to intervene, "When you kill someone, don't come crawling back to us."

I simply replied "Wouldn't think of it." I ignored Esme's pleads for me to stay and jumped out the window.

I would be at Peter and Charlotte's house in a while.

Bella/Izzy's POV

I am so confused. Just a few days ago, I was wild and ready to rip that guy's throat out with my bare hands, but now I feel less violent.

It's probably because I'm calming down from being a newborn. Yeah, that's it.

I should also talk to Peter and Charlotte. It wouldn't hurt to get to know them a little better.

I climbed down from the tree I was occupying and walked inside.

The first thing that was said was Peter stating the following, "I'm sorry I have been a horrible host. I don't know how to deal with newborns. I called my friend and he's on his way to help."

"Thank you, Peter." I answered.

I wasn't sure how to start a conversation with them so I let them talk.

"How about we get to know each other better?" Charlotte suggested.

I nodded my agreement.

"I'm Charlotte Whitlock. I love to shop, but hate designer crap. Ummm…my favorite color is red. I've always wanted a pet kitty, but Peter is afraid our brother will eat it. When I was a human, I lived in Connecticut with my parents and younger brother. According to my family records, I have a great great great great great nephew. I think that's it."

"I am Peter Whitlock. I hate to shop, unless it's something for Charlotte. I don't remember my human life. I was changed by my brother and trained to fight as a newborn. I escaped with Charlotte and soon came back to tell my brother of the outside world, for he had only known war and violence. My favorite color is green. I have several degrees in medical, financial, and office."

"I am Bella/Izzy Swan. The only detailed things I remember of my human life was a heartbreak by someone I thought loved me and myself walking on a beach before I was changed. I do know what I want to do now that I am a vampire, but I'm not sure I can trust you with that information, yet. I hope you understand."

"May I ask a question?" Peter asked.

I nodded. "Will you be leaving and coming back like you did earlier?" He continued.

"Yes, but maybe it'll get less messy."

We talked for a few more hours, until we heard a knock.

I tensed up when I smelt it.

It was…

A HUMAN!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soooooooo sorry, but I have no inspiration for this story at all, which is a shame since it's my best liked fanfic :/

I do not wish to delete this since people like it, but would anyone like to adopt it from me? Please PM me and say you want this story. First come, first serve.


End file.
